Enter N8me
by CrazedSkittles
Summary: Her name was Vriska Serket, and her foolproof plan to drink the misery away has failed. Luckily a friend is there to comfort her. Humanstuck! T for alcohol use and language


**Stupid thing I wrote while I was bored. I'm debating on whether or not to add more chapters to this. **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

Her name was Vriska Serket, and she was currently drunk off her ass.

Her sulky blue eyes flickered as she twirled the bottle of liquor aimlessly in her fingers, hiccuping every once in a while. Her plan to drink the pain away had been a miserable failure, and it made the whole dilemma all the more awful to hear Rose's drunken laughter echoing somewhere behind her. It was followed by Kanaya's exasperated words of calming. She was using the same pacifying tone that had once been aimed at Vriska, and the sullen girl had never realized until recently how much she really missed it.

Sighing, Vriska raised the bottle to her lips, stained with blue lipstick, and discovered it was empty.

"More liquor!" she shouted, her voice loud and slurry. She slapped more money on the counter in front of her, and the bartender narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think you've had enough, m'am," he said.

"I'm still too sober, still sober," Vriska said, hiccuping unconvincingly.

The bartender walked off elsewhere, leaving the money behind. The brunette screamed all sorts of profanity at his disappearing back, wobbling in her seat.

"Hey, Vris!"

Vriska spun around on the stool, blue eyes meeting bluer ones, and her face instantly lit into a drunken grin.

It was John, and, like the dork he was, mirrored her grin. He was wearing a navy hoodie, regular jeans, and his usual tennis shoes. He hardly ever came to the bar, but Vriska was still happy to see her friend. She giggled stupidly.

"Thought I told you to not call me that name or something," she drawled, but invitingly patted the stool to her left. John sat down but made no move to order a drink for himself.

"Alright then, what should I call you?"

"Does... Nic Cage have a wife?"

"Yeah! Alice!"

"From nows on call me Alice, I dunno."

"Wow, Vriska, you really are drunk," John said, shaking his head at her and laughing. "I never knew you were such an alcoholic."

"Fuck you, I do not!" she argued slurrily.

John blinked at her. "You do not what? This has nothing to do with what we're arguing here."

Vriska rubbed at her red eyes and cast a prolonged glance in the direction of Rose and Kanaya, who were sitting closer together than she was comfortable with. Wait, why wasn't she comfortable with it? They were girlfriends, they could sit as closely as they wanted. Hell, they could start making out in front of her. They had every right to.

"Uh, Vriska, why are you crying?"

Shit. She hadn't even noticed the warm tears pouring down her cheeks. She violently rubbed them away, smearing her blue eyeliner horribly. Why did John look so concerned? Why would he care if she was crying? Well, it probably was concerning if your friend started bawling out of nowhere.

"S-sorry..."

John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and cast her another of his dorky smiles. "Need a ride home?' he asked, talking to her as if people just broke down sobbing hysterically all the time.

Vriska stared at him, hiccuping and whimpering, for a moment. Then suddenly she hugged him almost fiercely, burying her face in his familiar hoodie. John stiffened with surprise, but soon returned the hug, resting his chin atop her head. He tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks as they sat there like that for five straight minutes, her crying and him murmuring words of comfort.

Finally he gently pulled her off and said, "Come on, Vris, I'll take you home."

She blearily rubbed her eyes with her gray coat sleeve, nodding. "Sorry, Egbert."

Vriska was shocked John could even stand to be near her after that embarrassing display, let alone grin like nothing happened and say, "Anytime! We're buddies, right?"

She shook her head, trying to seem exasperated but giggling all the same despite her puffy eyes. "Sure, John. We're buddies. But let's never speak of this again, for the sake of my reputation, 'kay?"

"Gotcha."

"So this neeeeeeeever happened?"

"What never happened?"

"That a boy. ::::)"


End file.
